Concentración, todo tiene que ver con la concentración
by Laabii262
Summary: Dos amigas que fueron realmente unidas por mucho tiempo, cuando se vuelven a reencontrar en la preparatoria se vuelven las mayores rivales, aun así sienten algo mas que las acerca mas una a la otra. La canción que me inspiro a hacerlo fue la de Akatsuki arrival de ellas*-* Espero disfruten de mi nuevo fic :3
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! Tengo que agradecerles a todos por recibirme tan cálidamente, enserio con sus review en mi One-shot me dieron muchos mas ánimos para pensar en otra historia y publicarla aquí pero ahora si será hacer un Fic completo, no sé si muy largo eso viene con la marcha ^^/ espero que lo disfruten. **

_**Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos, pertenecen a Crypton Vocaloid.**_

"_**Concentración, todo tiene que ver con la concentración"**_

"_Concentración, todo tiene que ver con la concentración, concéntrate, tu puedes lograrlo, nadie es más rápida que tu, ¡NADIE! Serás la primera que llegue a esa meta, festejaras tu victoria en la cara de todos y más de ¡ELLA! ¡SI! ¡PUEDO HACERLO!"_ Mientras me estiro miro hacia mi izquierda y de entre todas mi rivales ahí está ella mirando al frente pensando en quien sabe que ¿Qué pensara ella…? _¡NO MIKU! ¡COCENTRACION!_ De pronto me voltea a ver con una sonrisa de superioridad, maldita arrogante….

-En sus marcas- me pongo en primera posición -Listos…- segunda posición, bien Miku llego la hora - _¡FUERA!_ – Mis piernas se mueven automáticamente al escuchar esa palabra, no veo nada a mi alrededor solo tengo que tener fija una cosa en ese momento y es la meta, soy de las más rápidas así que no han logrado alcanzarme las demás, excepto una que me alcanza fácilmente y se empareja conmigo, me adelanto yo… se adelanta ella… me adelanto yo… se adelanta ella, en esta carrera solo somos ella y yo, nadie más… que lindo se oye eso... Ella y yo…. _¡NO MIKU! ¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!_ Doy un vistazo rápido atrás de mí y me pierdo en sus ojos….antes de que pueda darme cuenta ella ya me ah rebasado trato con todas las energías que me quedan de alcanzarla pero ya es imposible… cruza la meta limpiamente y yo vuelvo a perder… ¡rayos! Siempre es igual entreno por semanas, pienso que ya estoy a su nivel y me vuelve a pasar, ya son 3 veces seguidas que me gana…maldición…maldición… volteo a ver la meta y ahí está festejando con su grupo de amigos, se da cuenta que la estoy viendo me voltea a ver, con eso ojos azules que me da la sensación de ver un lago azul en ellos ¿pero qué rayos estoy pensando?, me da la misma sonrisa arrogante, tenía que arruinarlo, yo bajo la cabeza rápidamente con un calor en mis mejillas al notar que se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo ¿Qué me pasa? Deja de verla ya Miku, no puedo evitar echar otro vistazo y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que viene hacia a mí, mis piernas en este momento me traicionan y no me muevo, solo volteo a el suelo y de un momento a otro escucho su voz…

- Buena carrera – Me da la mano yo le devuelvo el gesto mirando hacia un lado – estuviste cerca de ganarme pero en el último momento no se qué te paso… igual no es como si me pudieras ganar – esa sonrisa arrogante se hace ahora más grande, yo solo no puedo evitar responderle.

- Para que lo sepas me dio un calambre y por eso ganaste si no ni si quiera me hubieras alcanzado- Mentí me distraje, por verla pero no poda decir eso y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió ¡que rabia! – sigues siendo igual de petulante que siempre Luka Megurine, no sé porque te doy la mano si ya sé que vas a salir con un comentario así – siempre hace lo mismo viene a ofrecerme la mano de buenas competidoras pero siempre me provoca…

-Si aborreces tanto darme la mano entonces ¿porque aun no la sueltas? – Voltee a ver mi mano y era cierto aun la tenia agarrada la solté al instante con un muy visible rojo en mi cara no sé si de vergüenza o de coraje – vete a poner hielo que parece que tienes fiebre – dijo con un tono irónico y se fue aun riéndose de mí, antes de que pudiera ir darle unos golpes para que se riera de verdad me tomaron Gumi y Rin por detrás.

- Déjala Miku – me dijo mi amiga peli-verde sosteniéndome fuerte de un brazo

-Si Miku, ella siempre te provoca apropósito – dijo ahora mi amiga Rin sosteniéndome del otro, y tienen razón no le daré el gusto de verme enojada, aunque ya me vio mas roja así que perdí otra batalla aparte de la competencia de atletismo pff, ya da igual, dejo de poner presión al quererme soltar y me sueltan al fin – vamos Miku quita esa cara, un segundo lugar no es malo, fue genial como rebasaste a todas al comienzo, en un segundo te alcanzo iban peleando lograste rebasarla y después bueno no se qué te paso en realidad ibas bien….- no puedo decirles que me distraje por ella, seria…..raro.

-Me dio un calambre, tienes razón ya será para la próxima, ahora vámonos a las duchas mejor- poniendo mi mejor sonrisa y me adelanto, detrás me siguieron ellas.

Estoy bajo el agua de la regadera y se siente tan bien, fue una dura carrera estoy muy cansada, me vuelve a la mente ese momento en que me voltee a verla y no pude evitar que me distrajeran esos ojos, hermosos ojos…. ¡NO! Miku deja ya de pensar así en ella es demasiado raro, pero debo admitirlo ya van 3 veces que me esos mismos ojos me distraen. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que esos ojos me distrajeron…

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era mi primer día en la escuela primaria, estaba muy emocionada por entrar en una escuela tan grande como cualquier niño, desde niña soy muy carismática y sociable así que llegando a mi salón de clase pude hacer amigos rápidamente y sin problemas, al sonar el timbre de recreo, Salí corriendo con mis nuevos amigos a jugar pero antes de eso teníamos que comer nuestro almuerzo así que nos sentamos a la sombra de un gran árbol a comerlo, el árbol era uno de varios que estaban en un gran campo con césped, cuando le iba a dar la primera mordida a mi sándwich vi a una niña con cabellos rosas sola en el árbol de enfrente, pregunte a los que estaban conmigo que si sabían ¿quién era esa niña? Algunos me dijeron que no la conocían otros que era muy rara y siempre estaba sola, a mi me dio algo de lastima verla ahí sentada sola, así que me pare para ir con ella, mis amigos me dijeron que no fuera que la dejara ahí sola, pero no les hice caso, me pare enfrente de ella y hable siempre segura de mi misma.

-Hola niña mi nombre es Miku Hatsune ¿por qué estas tan s…- ella me volteo a ver y ahí fue cuando vi por primera vez esos ojos distractores tanto que se me callo el sándwich que traía en la mano – ¡mi sándwich! – dije casi llorando, ella al ver esto me miro extrañada y saco un pequeño bento que traía y me lo ofreció.

-Si quiere puedes compartir el mío, mi mama siempre me pone almuerzo de mas y nunca lo termino, por cierto soy Luka Megurine mucho gusto- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, al oír esto sonreí y me senté a comer junto a ella.

A pesar que es un año mayor que yo siempre desde ese día, a la hora del almuerzo me sentaba a comer y platicar con ella, otros niños nos invitaban a jugar pero parece que a ella nunca le gusto así que los rechazaba para quedarme con ella, era muy tranquila pero eso no le quitaba que genial, así fue toda la primaria hasta que ella paso en a la secundaria, pero me dijo que me iba a estar esperando para cuando yo pasara, ahí me di cuenta que en realidad si había encontrado una verdadera amiga, la quería mucho y no quería perderla por un año que no nos viéramos, aun así, iba a su casa a jugar platicar o lo que fuera nunca la extrañe tanto en ese tiempo.

Cuando pase a la secundaria, nunca perdimos esa tradición de juntarnos en los descansos, después de la escuela ella venia a mi casa o yo iba a la de ella, éramos muy cercanas, sentía aparte de cariño algo extraño al estar con ella, no sé cómo expresarlo, solo no quería despegarme de ella, esos ojos azules aun me distraían como la primera vez que los vi y cuando estaba con ella era muy torpe a causa de ellos, su aroma era muy cautivador y su voz era neutra tranquila, me encantaba, ahí me di cuenta que comenzaba a verla de otra forma que no era una amiga, aun así no podía decírselo sería extraño y no quería que tachara de rara y tampoco quería perder su amistad, así que mejor callé, en los próximos años de secundaria comenzaron a llegar las cartas de admiradores, me llegaron varias pero a todos los rechace no tenia ojos para nadie más, también a ella le llegaban a montones yo me moría de celos cuando me contaba pero me tranquilizaba porque por una extraña razón tampoco nunca acepto a ninguno, al terminar su ultimo año me iba a volver a quedar sola en la secundaria pero no me importaba ya que sabía que la podía seguir viendo en su casa y me estaría esperando en la preparatoria, pero no fue así, por una extraña razón se alejo mucho de mí, dejamos de hablar, dejo de ir a mi casa, yo traba de ir a la suya pero siempre me decía su mama que no estaba o estaba ocupada yo no podía hacer nada, me deprimí mucho ese último año, pero ahí fue donde conocí a dos de que ahora son mis mejores amigas Gumi y Rin que siempre habían ido en mi salón solo que no había hablado nunca con ellas como lo hice ese último año, ellas me ayudaron a salir de mi depresión, nos hicimos muy amigas, pero nunca fue como con Luka.

Al llegar a la prepa me inscribí en atletismo siempre quise practicar ese deporte y ahí me volví a topar con ella, creí a verla superado pero no esos sentimientos volvieron a salir, aunque ahora ella no era la de siempre tenía una bolita de pesaditos y ella se había vuelto igual, se había convertido en lo que fue hoy, siempre me molesta de esa forma y me logra intimidar… no se en realidad que le paso, extraño a mi amiga de antes y quisiera que regresara, aunque me trate de acercar varias veces siempre me respondía con ironía y me intimidaba.

Me volví muy popular en el atletismo, ya que soy muy buena para ello, la única que nunca lo reconoció fue ella, siempre tratando de que yo quedara mal, siempre tratando de ganarme ahora en lugar de amiga se convirtió en mi rival más grande…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Salgo de la regadera aun hundida en mis pensamientos, antes de llegar a los vestidores escucho que alguien que aun está ahí, es raro ya es tarde todas se fueron hasta les dije a Gumi y a Rin que se fueran porque quería estar sola un rato, no creo que me hayan esperado aun así, al dar la vuelta para por fin llegar al área de casilleros, lo veo… ese cabello rosa largo inconfundible, ¡maldición! Porque tenía que toparme exactamente con ella, me doy la vuelta y de putitas me vuelvo a dirigir al área de regaderas haciendo el menor ruido posible para que no me oiga, al final termino tirando unas botellas que estaban a un lado _¡¿QUIEN FUE EL SUBNORMAL QUE DEJA BOTELLAS POR AHÍ REGADAS?! _¡Creo que me han escuchado hasta en el fin del mundo! Aun así trato de hacer mi escape pero ya es tarde, escucho esa voz que me encanta e irrita a la vez ¿Cómo logra eso?

-Ah! Pero mira es la enferma ¿ya se te quieto la fiebre de hace un rato?- ¡otra vez con su tono irónico que me irrita! – no lo creo aun te ves demasiado roja de la cara – burlándose de nuevo de mi, ahora si no me iba a contener, se volteo de espalda es mi oportunidad ahora de callarle esa boca, me acerco rápidamente a ella y antes de que pueda abalanzarme sobre ella en un acto reflejo se quita y me pone contra los casilleros manteniéndome quieta agarrándome los brazos sobre la cabeza, es demasiado fuerte como para que me pueda zafar, sería buena idea que vaya haciendo pesas ¡estos brazos de popote que tengo no me sirve para nada!, ahora esos ojos me están viendo muy de cerca es hermoso e intimidante a la vez, veo que se acerca lentamente a mi oído – mira que si eres salvaje, solo me di la espalda y ya pensabas en emboscarme, que mala Miku no sabes que nunca se debe atacar a alguien por la espalda es deshonroso – no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa por lo cerca que esta y al sentir su aliento en mi oído me eriza la piel ¿pero que tiene esta mujer, que hace que reaccione mi cuerpo así? ¡Es frustrante! No quiero saber del tono de mi cara en este instante sé que estoy demasiado colorada en este momento, se aleja de mi oído y me vuelve a ver, ahora con una mano me agarra mis dos muñecas y con la otra me toca la frente y mi mejilla – pero mira tu color en realidad si me preocupas mucho ese color no es normal en alguien- sus manos son muy suaves pero con lo que acaba de decir no tuve ni tiempo de disfrutar su toque, ¡nadie se ríe del color de la cara de Miku Hatsune! Espera…. Dije ¿disfrutar su toque? ¡MIKU! ¡¿En que estas pensando en este momento?! No sé como saco el valor y por fin suelto mis primeras palabras en todo lo que ah pasado.

-¡Suéltame Luka o gritare! – lástima que solo fueron para rogarle que me soltara

-¿Pero porque? Si tú fuiste la que me quería tener así primero ¿o me equivoco?- me da su clásica sonrisa arrogante.

-No yo no te quería tener de esta forma yo quería darte tu merecido- comienzo a jalonearme más para que me suelte

-Vaya que vengativa eres si solo han sido 3 veces que te eh ganado, aparte de que fueron honestamente, no tengo la culpa de que casi al final de la recta siempre me voltees a ver te distraigas y pierdas o acaso ¿crees que no me eh dado cuenta? - Mi cara es de shock cuando dice eso pues tiene razón, solo volteo a ver el suelo avergonzada – Es acaso ¿qué te atraigo Miku Hatsune?- Mi cara regresa a su shock original cuando dice eso, lo eh pensado pero nunca lo eh aceptado, veo su cara y tiene la misma sonrisa ¡aaah!

- ¡N-NO! ¿Cómo crees que yo me podría fijar en alguien como tú? – Solo me queda negarlo todo – no tengo tan mal gusto- es cierto que es muy arrogante y me provoca yyy…. ¡A quien engaño! Me encanta esta mujer pero nunca lo aceptaría y menos delante de ella.

- Ah ¿enserio? Bien probémoslo – esto lo dijo con un poco mas de seriedad pero con decisión de hacer algo ¡¿Qué hará?! Con la mano que tiene libre me toma de la barbilla, me ve un momento con sus encantadores ojos azules, los cierra y se comienza a acercar, no va a hacer lo que yo creo que es… entro en pánico pero aun así no puedo mover la cara mis piernas no reacción, me tiene inmóvil, no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperar lo que venga, cierro los ojos fuertemente y entonces…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**También pienso agregar lemmon, pero más adelante a ver qué tal me queda o/o… Gracias por leer mi fic, pronto subiré el siguiente :3**_


	2. Y entonces

**Buenas noches! Días! O tardes! Les dejo la segunda parte de mi fic, disfrútenla y perdón por el retraso, acabo de entrar a la Universidad y ya saben tareas, responsabilidades, maestros que no te dejan usar tu celular en clase para escribir tu fic en el bloc de notas en paz TwT bueno de todo… espero no retrasarme con los demás _ Gracias por sus reviews me alentan mucho a seguir escribiendo y Nael-san por publicarme en su página, yo los invito a que sigan subiendo sus fics, todos son buenos y me encantaría seguir leyéndolos *-***

**Y entonces…**

Y entonces, sentí su aliento muy cerca de mis labios… pero se quedo inmóvil, abrí los ojos y ahí estaban los zafiros azules observándome.

- Parece que no me equivoque, tenias muy apretados los ojos y no hiciste nada para negarte – por fin me suelta de su agarre y se da la vuelta para seguir guardando sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado, eso es jugar cruel… muy cruel… - Ah! Se me olvidaba – se volteo repentinamente y me dio un apasionado beso, a pesar de que era un beso que podría parecer muy fogoso había algo en el, lo sentía no se tal vez ¿frio...? no lo sé como si en realidad besara a una pared, sin alma quizá… ¿pero qué rayos…? Se separo después de unos segundos – para que no te quedes con las ganas – me guiño el ojo y me sonrió, arrogante hasta la muerte… lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme parada perpleja aun de lo que había ocurrido. Ella tomo sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Por qué...? – fue casi un susurro, tenía un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto regresando un poco

-¿P-por qué hiciste eso?- pregunte con mucho esfuerzo, ella solo puso una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Al siguiente día, una luz de sol me molesta pero me avisa que ya es hora de levantarse para otro día mas, abro los ojos y me quedo mirando al techo recordando lo que paso, sus labios eran cálidos pero ella transmitía un beso frio…¿Cómo puede ser eso? Aparte, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Digo sé que soy hermosa y ardiente, bueno ardiente no y hermosa bueno…. Si lo soy solo que bueno… pero el punto es que no hay explicación de por qué haya hecho eso, tal vez porque yo…. ¡NO! Eso jamás sucedería, estoy segura que solo quiere molestarme, como siempre… ¡si eso es! Veo el reloj aun lado de mi cama y son las 8:30 ¡YA ES MUY TARDE! ¡No me va a dar tiempo de desayunar!

Al llegar a la escuela pedí disculpas al maestro por llegar tan tarde, me dirigí a mi asiento y así comenzaba otro laaaargo día de clases.

En el descanso estaba con Gumi y Rin en unas bancas cerca de la cafetería. Ellas hablaban de unos rumores sobre que alguien había visto a dos chicas besándose en los vestidores.

-Te imaginas verlas ahí, digo no tengo nada en contra de ellas pero es para que se controlen ¿no creen?- comentaba mi amiga peli-verde, Rin le dio la razón, se que están hablando de mi y Luka es mejor no levantar sospechas, yo solo me quede callada y asentí con la cabeza.

-Por cierto Miku, ¿tú no te quedaste ayer en los vestidores hasta tarde?- todas las miradas se fueron hacia mí.

-A-a s-sí, pero solo me enjuague y-y no me demore mucho, solo salí 10 min después que ustedes y no vi nada respecto a esas dos chicas - por sus caras mi respuesta no les convencía mucho pero después de pensarlo un poco no me interrogaron mas...fiu, mejor cambiare el tema...-tengo hambre y no traje almuerzo porque me levante tarde-

-Jaja eso te pasa por quedarte dormida, pues ahí está la cafetería pero quién sabe si salgas viva de ahí - dijo Rin apuntando hacia una bola humana que está arriba de donde deberían vender comida, me resigne y tuve que entrar a la guerra.

-Ahorita vengo, no tardo, si no regreso díganle a mi madre que la quiero- les dije dirigiéndome al campo de batalla, antes de entrar mire a mi derecha y ahí estaba ella junto con un chico peli-morado y una castaña, cuando se cruzaron nuestras miradas una imagen de ella muy cerca de mi cara regreso a mi mente y no pude evitar sonrojarme, tuve el valor de sostenerle la mirada si... Seguía roja pero se la sostuve, las dos volteamos a la bola humana que teníamos a un lado y como si las dos pensáramos igual corrimos para adentrarnos ahí, entre patadas, golpes, mordidas y picoteos de ojos alcance a llegar hasta enfrente, volteo a mi alrededor y ella también había llegado, como ni idea... Cruzamos miradas un momento pero sé que esto es mala idea porque me distrae, ella volteo sobre su hombro y vi donde miraba y ahí estaba el ultimo baguete, volvió la mirada hacia a mí y alzo una ceja como si me retara, ella quiere pelear por el baguete... Nos apresuramos a tomarlo, las dos lo agarramos al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos estaban una arriba de la otra, sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo y retire la mano inmediatamente ella solo sonrió victoriosa y se lo llevo, me volvió a ganar… ¡maldición!, Salí de aquella bola humana, ella estaba afuera esperándome.

- Vaya no puedes ni ganarme por una baguete, si que vas de mal en peor- Seguía riéndose, está actuando como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera pasado, tenía razón lo único que quería era molestarme, que tonta fui al creer en una pequeña posibilidad aunque ella ya no es la de antes aun me gusta... Creo que estaba muy hundida en mis pensamientos porque sin darme cuenta la tengo enfrente de mí con su boca rosándome el oído – No sé qué estarás pensando pero estas muy roja más de lo normal- con eso y con aliento en mi oído despierto de mi trance.

-D-déjame, no te importa lo que yo piense- maldita, no ah cambiado nada desde ayer, ¿debería preguntarle porque lo hizo? Si lo hare pero no aquí hay mucha gente – oye tu, quiero hablar contigo, pero aquí no, hoy en los vestidores después del entrenamiento, cuando todos se hayan ido-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te me vas a declarar? Vaya que eres persistente eh, solo iré porque me da curiosidad que es lo que quieres – Dio la media vuelta y se fue aun triunfal alzándolo, ¡que irritante! Me doy la media vuelta y regreso donde están Rin y Gumi.

-¿Cómo te fue soldada? – dijo Gumi sarcásticamente

-Con percances en el camino y sin éxito en la misión Sargento- le seguí el juego.

-¿Qué tipo de percances?- dijo sorprendida, ¿les digo que me tope con Luka? Digo pues es algo normal para que le pienso.

-Del tipo rosa y muy molesto- me senté al fin en la banca

-¿Así? Pues eso no se notaba desde aquí- me miro levantando una ceja – nunca se te había acercado tanto y para que se te notara lo rojo en la cara desde aquí-

-¡Parecías semáforo!- hablo Rin apoyando a la peli-verde y con la misma cara que ella

-¿Qué insinúan? Fue uno de los tantos pleitos de todos los días ¡Baka!- haciéndome la ofendida pero aun así sonrojada por el comentario, ellas sospechan algo… hasta que no sepa porque Luka hizo eso no les diré nada…

- Si usted lo dice soldado, descanse – siguen no muy convencidas, ¡cambio de tema!

-Pero sigo con hambre, ¿no me dan algo de lo que ustedes traen? – haciendo mi mejor cara de perrito hambriento.

-Lo siento ya nos lo acabamos, si hubieras dicho eso desde un principio te hubiéramos dado la mitad, Baka- Dijo Rin

-Que crueles son amigas- les dije haciendo puchero y rugiéndome el estomago, todas reímos la tención de un rato se fue.

Y así paso el día de clases sin más. Cuando estábamos calentando para comenzar el entrenamiento (yo alejada de Luka dos metros, obvio), llego la entrenadora con un aviso para todas. Todas formamos un círculo para escucharla mejor Luka quedo frente a mí que sorpresa.

-Les tengo una buena noticia a todas, las competencias nacionales entre preparatorias se acercan, todas tendrán la oportunidad de competir por un lugar- se comenzaron a oír murmullos entre todas – ¡silencio! Aun no acabo, como les decía todas podrán competir por un lugar y la que gane aparte de tener la gran oportunidad de competir en las nacionales que tendrá lugar aquí en Tokio también tendrá la oportunidad de ganarse una beca para estudiar en Italia, claro eso si ganan nacionales JAJA!, así que buena suerte y esfuércense, decidiremos la que representara a la preparatoria dentro de una semana, eso es todo, buen día- Todas comenzaron a gritar de emoción claro cualquiera se pondría así solo de escuchar una oportunidad de ir de estudiar a Italia, cualquiera menos Luka ella solo puso su mirada fija en mi, esa mira 'retadora', que también me causa que me tiemblen las piernas… ¡pero eso es aparte! Se lo que está pensando, ella no me ganara la que se irá a las nacionales seré ¡YO! Seguimos los entrenamientos normalmente, bueno en lo que cabe decir normales, estuve compitiendo con la rosada cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Ya en los vestidores.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te esperemos Miku?- pregunto mi rubia amiga

-Si Miku nosotras no traemos prisa podemos esperarte- dijo Gumi insistiendo.

-Si muy segura, t-tengo q-que pensar un par de cosas – les dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa

-Está bien vete con cuidado, hasta mañana- se despidieron, me apresure a enjuagarme y ponerme el uniforme rápido no quiero volver a encararla en toalla como el otro día, al terminar, escucho que alguien entra en los vestidos, respira Miku es hora.

-Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que dar una buena excusa para quedarme más de la cuenta, no podría decir que mi admiradora secreta iba a confesarse ¿o sí?- se sienta en una banca a un lado mío cruzando sus piernas y poniendo su clásica sonrisa, respira Miku no la asesines, respira…

-No te dije que vinieras para confesarme- le dije tratando de auto controlarme

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces me quieres violar? Pregunto para correr de una vez – burlándose de nuevo, ¡ya no aguanto!

- ¡Que no! Que irritante eres ¿sabes? – ella se queda callada unos segundos, ¿por fin la calle?

- No es que yo sea 'irritante'… es que tú me provocas irritarte – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono diferente la volteo a ver, si todo este tiempo no eh podido mirarla a esos ojos y me está viendo fijamente cual cazador a su presa, nunca la había visto así

-Oye no me veas así, pareciera que…-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quiero devorarte? Tal vez….- se acerca más, yo trato de alejarme pero se pone arriba de mí y me sujeta los brazos con una mano, ¿tendrá algún fetiche por esta posición? La tengo demasiada cerca de mi cara, siento como sus cuerpo se presiona contra el mío, esos orbes azules me hipnotizan y de un momento a otro ya me está besando, trato de negarme pero aprieta su agarre, mejor cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por las sensaciones, si otra vez este beso tiene una sensación fría, aun no entiendo el porqué…Se separa muy rápido y voltea a ver hacia la puerta.

- Aquí no es seguro que hablemos, ven- me toma de la mano, agarro mis cosas y solo dejo que me lleve, ¿me está tomando de la mano? Ok es raro y más raro que no digo nada, no sé si siga atontada por el beso o simplemente… ¿me…gusta? Así me jalo hasta salir de la escuela y solo hubo silencio, al salir me soltó la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-Y bien ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- ¡Es cierto! Aun no le eh preguntado lo del beso de la otra vez….y el de esta vez…un calor comienza a subir a mis mejillas al recordarlo no ahora no o comenzara a molestar

-Etto… ¿p-p-porque m-me….- no puedo decirlo así como así es muy difícil y suena demasiado, raro pero es necesario, pero es ¡raro! Y necesario…. ¡Aaaah!

-¿Por qué te bese?- lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¡s-sí!- mis mejillas se vuelven aun más rojas y solo puedo esconder mi cara con mi fleco

-Pues…. Veamos…- se puso un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando ¿Qué tiene que pensar? Debe a ver una razón lógica-podría decirte que lo hice para molestarte como siempre, pero esa no sería la verdad así que…- no lo hizo para molestar ¿entonces? Se puso enfrente de mí, me miro a los ojos y sin titubear dijo-Me gustas Miku Hatsune- mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron…eso no me lo esperaba…seguimos caminando, ¿le gusto? ¿En realidad si le gusto? Espera… y si ¿es otra mala broma? Digo no por nada me molesta tanto ¿pero y si es verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué se alejo de mi cuando ella entro en la preparatoria? Ahora tengo muchas más preguntas que antes, debería quitarme de dudas ahora mismo, comenzando por saber si es verdad.

-¡Oye!...- antes de que pudiera decir algo, sentí nuevamente sus labios con los míos ¿pero qué…?se separa y me pone un dedo en mis labios

-Sé lo que estas pensando y si es verdad todo, no tienes por qué dudar – mis mejillas no podría estar más rojas- bueno llegamos, nos vemos- volteo a un lado y ya estaba parada frente a mi casa.

-¿Cómo sabes donde es mi casa?- le dije antes de que comenzara a caminar

-como si no recordara donde es tu casa Miku…-es cierto… ¡también quería preguntar otras cosas! Cuando me di cuenta ya iba caminando a media cuadra, se fue y me dijo con una sensación rara en el estomago…Mañana será un largo dia…

_**Continuara….**_

_**Y por lo del fic pasado que lo deje en la mejor parte Gomene! TwT Pero ese fue mi plan desde el principio Muajaja, y lo del lemmon sigue pendiente y creo que ya lo tengo en mente e.e. ooh! Eso rimo ok no ._. Hasta pronto :3**_


	3. Carrera no oficial

**No tengo cara para presentarme después de tanto tiempo T-T no fue mi intención tardar tantoooo…. Solo que cosillas pasaron, aparte de que me trabe un poco x3 y ya el Lunes entro a la Uni, aunque creo que estando en la escuela escribo mas ._. No se pero espero no volver a tardarme tanto u.u Gomene! Y ustedes tienen algo de culpa :c porque me ponen a leer sus interesantes historias y hacen que descuide la mía, pero los perdono ._./ espero y disfruten el tercer capítulo, aquí dejare ver más sobre Luka, lo que piensa y parte de su vida.**

_**Ninguno de los Personajes que se verán en éste Fanfic son míos, pertenecen a Crypton Vocaloid.**_

"_**Carrera no oficial"**_

Tomo las llaves del pequeño apartamento donde vivo, abro la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a mi madre aunque, ya sabía que esta no se despertaría ni con un tren que le pasara por encima… no despertaría… no cuando ha bebido. Dicho y hecho mi madre estaba en la mesa recostada con una botella de vodka en la mano, se la quite y la lleve a su habitación, recostándola en la cama y arropándola. Antes de que pudiera salir de su habitación escuche una voz.

-Hija… Luka…- Dijo esta dándose cuenta de mi presencia

-¿Qué sucede madre?- pregunte con el tono que uso con ella, cortante y frío

-Perdón….perdóname hija te dije que no volvería a tomar y mírame doy vergüenza, debo avergonzarte como madre...-

-No te disculpes, siempre es lo mismo, ya no me sorprende- seguí con el mismo tono

-Pero hijaa….-

-Me tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches- la interrumpí antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, cerré su puerta y fui a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama, mirando al techo, recordé esa mirada de esa peli-turquesa que siempre de alguna manera me tranquiliza y me causa ternura, mas cuando esta roja, se me dibujo una tonta sonrisa en la cara sin que me diera cuenta, otra vez ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?, ¿de verdad era necesario confesarme hoy? Si tan solo no hubiera soltado mi lengua, bueno ya le plante dos besos creo que eso le dio una pista… pero… y si ¿no? ¿Y si piensa que quiero jugar con ella? Se lo deje en claro pero… ¿y si no me cree? ¡Aaah!, ahogue mi grito en la almohada, mañana veré que hago con ella y aun con mis peleas mentales logre dormirme.

**Miku POV**

'Me gustas Miku Hatsune' Solo de recordar esa frase se me eriza la piel y no puedo evitar pensar que esas palabras fueron sinceras 'Sé lo que estas pensando y si es verdad todo, no tienes por qué dudar', ella dijo eso pero no sé si deba creerle, no tiene razones para jugar tan cruelmente ¿o sí?… Miro el reloj a un lado mío y veo la hora, 2:00 am debería dormir un poco no tiene caso que me siga atormentando con las dudas. Acerco mis rodillas a mi pecho y me pongo en posición fetal en mi cama, así me siento segura, segura de que no me hará daño, dormiré porque así puedo soñar que lo que dice es verdad y no está jugando con mis sentimientos.

Una imagen de Luka de niña, ella y yo jugando en su casa a las escondidas, es mi turno de esconderme, así que me puse atrás de un gran árbol que había en su patio mientras ella contaba.

-Aquí no me encontrara- pensé asomándome para ver si venia, asome la cabeza poco a poco y no vi a nadie, metí la cabeza, volví a ponerme como estaba y ahí estaba ella viéndome de cerca, un rubor en las mejillas de las dos se notaba.

-Te encontré Miku- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Eres muy buena buscándome Luka no es justo – Le dije haciendo un gran puchero, se rio un poco al ver mi cara. Escuchamos un gran ruido que venía de su casa, las dos nos asomamos a ver detrás del árbol y ahí estaba la mama de Luka arrodillada en el suelo enfrente de un jarrón roto, tenía la mejilla inflamada y muy roja, su papa parado atrás de ella viéndola recoger lo que quedaba de ese jarrón, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo así cuando yo venía, solo que nunca había visto que pasara de unas palabras, voltee a ver Luka y esta tenía una expresión triste en su cara, le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla – Todo va a estar bien Luka – dije sonriéndole, ella me miro, puso una sonrisa y asintió.

Escuche de repente un sonido irritante, ¡estúpida alarma!, saque un brazo de debajo de las colchas y apague ese aparato del demonio, recordando que anoche la había puesto para no volver a llegar tarde, me senté en mi cama y mire un zapato por 5 min, después de que me despabile bien recordé ese sueño tan raro, pensé que ya había olvidado cosas como esas de mi infancia, en fin, como es temprano hare las cosas tranquilamente, me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

**Luka POV **

Una mañana como cualquier otra para mi es, mi madre con resaca en su cuarto de ahí no saldría hasta pasada la 1 de la tarde y solo saldría por otra botella… yo me iré lo más temprano que pudiera de mi casa, no me gusta estar aquí. Se dirigía hacia la escuela pero, para llegar ahí tendría que pasar por el lugar donde vive 'esa' persona a la que adoraba….molestar claro...Se detuvo enfrente de su casa ¿de verdad yo había dicho aquellas palabras? Es difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya lo eh dicho después de…tanto tiempo…. Volteo a ver la puerta de aquella casa, miro la hora y vio que es demasiado temprano para que estuviera despierta, de solo imaginármela dormida… ¡otra vez esa sonrisa estúpida!, y pensar que estuve pasando todos los días enfrente de tu casa durante un año y me negué a hablarte…solo por tu bien…no supe cuanto tiempo estuve así pero esa puerta se comenzó abrir para dejar ver ese pelo peli-aqua que reconocí al instante

-Miku…- Susurre, espero y no me haya oído, contrólate, contrólate… solo fue un reflejo, ella solo volteo a ver y su cara era de fotografía agregándole esas mejillas que tanto quisiera pellizcar un tono rosado ¿cómo no molestarla por caras como esa?

-¿q-que haces a-aquí?- rayos… era verdad como explicarle que yo estuviera parada embobada mirando su puerta ¡maldición! Todo por mis 5 minutos de estupidez que me dan al día… Bueno creo que llego la hora de molestarla por primera vez en el día.

-¿Aquí donde?- Hazte la desentendida Luka….hazte la desentendida….

-No te hagas la tonta ¿Qué haces afuera de mi casa?-

-¿Tu casa? Yo solo veo una calle común y corriente como cualquiera- dije volteando a ver la calle que comenzaba a transitarse

-¡Ah sí! Ahora yo soy la loca- pues….

-Si- lo dije con una gran sonrisa, se que la hará enojar…

-Ya empezaste con tus cosas tan temprano, pareces acosadora parada ahí mirando mi casa – No puedo negar que me agrada la idea de ser 'tu' acosadora

-Lo que digas- dije sacudiendo una mano frente a ella y comenzando a caminar, podía seguir con eso todo el día pero aunque, era temprano no queríamos que se hiciera tarde

-¡Oye no me ignores!- comenzó a caminar tras de mi

-¿yo? Ignorarte cómo crees…- Lo dije solo con el único propósito de hacerla enojar, se que en este momento hizo un puchero, solo del coraje, como me dan ganas de voltear y ver esos cachetes inflados, sentí que me paso por un lado y vi como se ponía frente a mí se volteaba me enseñaba la lengua y se volvía a voltear, que infantil… camine más rápido para ahora rebasarla yo eh hice el mismo gesto que ella había hecho hace un momento, no se quedo tranquila y volvió a caminar enfrente de mi…ah... quiere guerra… ¡THIS IS SPARTAAAAA!

Primero solo caminábamos una enfrente de la otra, después de un rato se volvió caminata, podía sentir como la gente nos miraba raro igual no me importa lo que piensen me estoy divirtiendo, no sé en qué punto comenzamos a correr, una a lado de la otra, pude sentir la adrenalina de correr, esa adrenalina que solo me da cuando corro aun lado de ella, solo las dos estamos cuando corremos nadie más… voltee a verla, se veía en su cara la misma determinación que tiene siempre en ganarme, esa cara es la que más me encanta de ella…Llegamos a la escuela pero no detuvimos ahí nuestra carrera el límite era el salón de cada una y como quedaba enfrente uno del otro era perfecto como meta, en el pasillo, ya la recta final sentí su mirada y no pude evitar voltear verla, al hacer esto vi sus mejillas rojas, me tuve que voltear porque no se qué es exactamente pero algo en mi la distrae siempre.. O eso quiero pensar y de repente no la vi…Me detuve para ver que había pasado mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba de cara al suelo…

-JAJAJAJA! Si de por si te quedaban pocas neuronas, con ese golpe ya murieron todas, descansen en paz JAJAJA! – reí sin piedad apuntándola es el momento es perfecto para burlase no puedo desperdiciarlo, todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos por lo que había pasado, unos comenzaron a reírse, de hecho muchos… eso no me agrada… la única que se puede reír de ella soy yo… me acerque a ella y me agache para ver si seguía viva – oye oye ¿estás bien? – la moví del hombro, me volteo a ver y tenía un gran golpe en la frente, trate lo mas que pude de aguantarme la risa pero creo que lo noto.

-Déjame, estoy bien- Me dijo quitándome mi mano de su hombro, a no eso si que no

-Ven, te voy a llevar a la enfermería para que te revisen ese gran golpe que tienes en la frente- casi se me sale otra risa pero la contuve

-Yo puedo ir sola, gracias- trato de pararse pero parece ser que si fue un gran golpe, que no pudo, la mire con una expresión seria y ella creo que pudo leer mi mente – oye no vayas a…. – la levante y la cargué en mi hombro, es muy ligera y yo tampoco es que sea una musculosa fisicoculturista pero no me cuesta nada, comenzó a moverse y a patalear - ¡BAJAME! ¡BAJAME! – me mantuve en silencio, cuando vi a mi alrededor note que todos nos observaban, como si me importara, seguí mi camino hacia la enfermería mientras la accidentada seguía pataleando muy fuerte y gritando lo mismo - ¡BAJAME SALVAJE! ¡¿QUE NO VES QUE TODOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO?! ¡BAJAME! – la seguí ignorando olímpicamente, al llegar entre y la puse en una de las camas que había ahí, al no ver a nadie me puse arriba de ella, nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros, pude sentir como mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido como las otras veces que la tuve así, vi como sus mejillas o mejor dicho toda su cara comenzó a tornarse de un rojo y su cara de asombro no podía pasar desapercibida, escuche como trago saliva – o-oye ¿q-qué haces?–

-Por fin te pudiste callar- Me quite de encima de ella, aunque me hubiera encanado seguir así, alguien nos puede ver, comencé a buscar entre las cosas de la enfermería y encontré en un refrigerador una bolsa con hielo y en otro lado algunas vendas, me senté aun lado de su cama y le puse el hielo en el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza, ella me miro entre sorprendida y extrañada, no me quitaba la mirada de encima, así fue por unos minutos, hasta que rompí el hielo - ¿Qué tanto me ves?-

-No tienes que…-

-Lo hago porque tengo parte de culpa que te hayas caído – la interrumpí, ya sabía lo que iba a decir

-Pero perderás clase por mi culpa- me dijo, con algo de preocupación y sonrojada

-No importa no es una clase importante, aparte solo tengo que ponerte esto 20 minutos y luego vendarte, no me tardare mucho – creo que con eso se relajo mas aunque se veía… ¿preocupada por mi…? No sé. Le quite el hielo de la cabeza después del tiempo transcurrido y le acomode la venda, en todo ese tiempo estuvo muy callado raro en ella, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy con ella sin molestarla y no me está gritando, es extraño... pero me gusta…no debería…-Me tengo que ir, quédate un rato acostada, hasta que sientas que puedes ir a clases, nos vemos luego- tome mi mochila, camine hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir una vocecita me detuvo.

-Oyee…- me voltee a verla - g-gracias – me dijo agachando la cabeza, solo le sonreí y me fui a mi salón, una sonrisa que solo me saca ella… comenzando el día y ya pasaron todas estas cosas...ppff…

Entre a mi salón y me senté en mi lugar, siempre reservado por mis amigos, un peli-morado samurái mujeriego llamado Gakupo y una alcohólica castaña que ya debería de haber terminado sus estudios llamada Meiko, ellos son mis fieles amigos desde que llegue aquí, desde que decidí alejarme de…. Bueno desde que llegue a la preparatoria, me llevo bien con ellos, no puedo pedir más. El maestro ya tenía 30 min dando clase, dijo algo sobre un reporte pero no oí bien.

-Oye Luka ¿que fue todo eso de hace rato?- me pregunto el samurái mujeriego

-¿Qué fue qué? ah por cierto pásame la tarea– le dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-No te hagas como si no supieras nada Luka, todos vimos como cargaste a esa niña y la llevaste a la enfermería, aparte ¿Qué hacías corriendo con ella? Como si no tuvieras suficiente en los entrenamientos- ahora hablo la castaña

-No fue nada, simplemente….-

-Señorita Megurine, llega tarde a clase y todavía se pone a platicar, no tiene remedio tiene doble reporte hoy- solamente asentí sin importancia al comentario del maestro, es costumbre que me diga cosas así

Después de un rato, voltee a ver a la ventana y vi a una pequeña con una venda en su cabeza entrar en su salón, ya está bien puedo estar más tranquila. Las clases pasaron lentamente, la primera parte del día fue una eternidad hasta que por fin tocaron el timbre para salir al descanso, todos comenzaron a salir del salón, yo me quede viendo por la ventana, la vi salir junto a sus amigas, suspire, de alguna forma u otra la extraño… pasar el día con ella… pero no puedo… o al menos no debería…no debí hacer lo que hice… ¿o sí?, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Luka, ¿vienes? – Me hablo Meiko desde la puerta

-Claro en un momento voy- suspire, me pare de mi asiento y me uní a mis amigos

**Miku POV **

Seguía a mis amigas por detrás, aun no tenía como excusarme de lo que había pasado en la entrada, no habían mencionado el tema pero sé que lo harán muy pronto, nos sentamos en unas bancas cerca de la cafetería como de costumbre.

-¿Tienes algo con Luka, Miku?- hablo seria Rin, aquí vamos…

-Etto… p-pue..y-yo…- no supe que decir, esa pregunta era de las que me esperaba pero no la primera… rayos…

-Si tienes algo que decirlo dilo, por algo somos tus amigas, lo que más nos duele es que nos estés guardando secretos, cuando sabes que puedes contarnos todo, sea lo que sea - Tiene razón Gumi, creo que ya es tiempo que les diga que ah estado ocurriendo en estos pocos días y lo que paso antes de conocerlas

-Bueno… verán… yo…- aunque sé que les tengo que decir aun es difícil – yo ya conocía a Luka desde la primaria…-comenzó a contarles como la conocí, la relación que tenia con ella y mis sentimientos hacia ella que aunque ah pasado tiempo y ella ah cambiado de actitud, no han cambiado, comienzo a pensar que la Luka que conocí hace mucho sigue ahí solo que muy escondida…Al terminar de contar todo lo sucedido ya, observe sus caras y estaban algo serias…

-Eso…eso… - la primera en hablar fue Rin

-Eso fue más de lo que nos esperábamos -le ayudo Gumi- pero… ya sospechábamos algo entre tú y ella, bien dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso… aunque tú nunca la odiaras si sientes lo otro, aparte ya sabíamos que eran tu y ella en los vestidores…- se me vino el color a la cara cuando escuche lo ultimo

-¡Te pusiste roja! Vaya creo que por la mente de nuestra amiga ah pasado un recuerdo de lo que paso- dijo Rin alzando una ceja y golpeándome con el codo, eso hizo que me pusiera mas…

-Mua mua mua, ¡bésame Luka! – Hablo la otra…

-¡No Luka no me violes aquí no, que es mi primera vez! –puso una mano en su cabeza y simulo que se desmallaba, fue demasiado ¡mi cara no lo soportara más!

-I-iré al baño, no tardo- dije parándome y tratando de que no se dieran cuen…

-Lávate la cara, para que se te baje el color- demasiado tarde… ya que…

Iba casi corriendo hacia los baños no quería que nadie más me viera así, bueno mas vergüenza no puedo pasar que la de esta mañana, por cierto aun me duele la cabeza hablando de eso no quiero toparme con…

-Luka- me la había topado en el pasillo que daba a los baños, lo que me faltaba las burlas de ella… aunque ah estado algo raro desde que me caí…y que estuviera afuera de mi casa no creo que sea una coincidencia…

-Ah, Miku, t-te estaba buscando- ¿ella tartamudeo? -¿q-quieres salir el domingo, conmigo?- ok… esto se lleva el premio a lo más raro del día…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hasta aquí se queda hoy, advertencia el lemmon se acerca *¬* no eh tenido tiempo de responder reviews en los anteriores pero esta vez lo hare :'3**

**Nekoloid-chan:Lo hago para fastidiar a todos *-* jaja no es cierto y claro eso me pasa a diario ._./ espero difrutes de la conti :3**

**Nelsykp:Claro que si todos lo saben y quieren que pase*-* aqui la conti y el lemmon muy pronto muajaja :3**

**JillValentineForever:Miku es mejor sonrojada siempre :3 aqui la conti!**

** .285: Aqui esta y lo siento por la demora, disfrutala :3**

**Nael Tenoh: Gomene por la demora u.u espero difrutes la conti y aprovecho para decir que espero con ansias las actualizaciones de tus fics *-***

**ro: No es mi intencion :c o si? jaja esa duda te la aclarare muy pronto, espero y disfrutes la conti :3**

**anialexa: Yo tambien me ditraeria con Luka si la tuviera enfrente creeme :$ espero y que en esta conti se aclaren un poco tus dudas :3 por cierto lei por ahi que cumpliste años, muchas felicidades atrasadas pero como quiera cuentan ._./**

**Marilinn: Muchas gracias *-* y claro que no lo pienso dejar sin terminar, tal vez tarde pero igual lo terminare algun dia ._./ Luka tiene buenas intenciones solo que ya se hizo mala fama :P espero y disfrutes la conti :3**

**Hasta la próxima y por cierto tengo un mente un one-shot LukaxMiku que puede que les guste, sin más que decir hasta luego :3**


	4. Reviviendo el pasado parte 1

**Joder! Parece que actualizo el fic por mes y esa no es mi intención, la verdad es que mis colapsos mentales donde no se me ocurre nada eran culpables de que me retrase xD En fin, aquí es el capitulo 4 el cual se dividirá en dos partes disfrútenlo por favor :3 **

**Reviviendo el pasado parte 1**

El entrenamiento se volvió algo incomodo ante la no tan agradable y pesada mirada de una persona en especial y para ser más específicos, una peli rosa que no apartaba su bella y macabra mirada.

-Oye Miku – me hablo Rin, nos pusimos con Gumi como si estuviéramos hablando en secreto - ya te diste cuenta de que tu novia no te quita la mirada de encima y aparte no es una mirada de amor, es una de 'te voy a matar'

-Si Miku, ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Te negaste a otro beso? – dijo mi amiga peli verde, mi cara se puso roja y tenía una vena palpitante en la frente, les di un golpe en la cabeza a las dos.

-En primera ¡no es mi novia!, segunda no le negué nada, solo… solo no conteste- mi mirada se puso en el suelo, ahora venia el interrogatorio de parte de las dos.

-No contestaste, ¿a qué? exactamente...- me miraron confundidas

-bueno yo….-

**Flash back **

-Ah, Miku, t-te estaba buscando- ¿ella tartamudeo? -¿q-quieres salir el domingo, conmigo?- ok… esto se lleva el premio a lo más raro del día… me quede boquiabierta con lo que me acaba de decir, trato de mover mi boca para que formulen alguna palabra pero parece que a mi cerebro le dio por desconectarse de repente de mi lengua, ¡concéntrate Miku! Toma palabras claves para formular bien tu respuesta ella dijo 'domingo', ok ese día no tengo nada que hacer más que lavar ropa, es cierto… ya no tengo ropa ¡no Miku! Ahora no, a ver ella también dijo 'salir', no tengo mucho dinero pero para una vuelta al parque me alcanza, ¿Qué mas dijo?... ¡así! _'conmigo' _con... con... ¿ella? – v-vamos no te quedes callada…- miro hacia un lado algo… ¿apenada? ¿Enserio?

-Yo…em…y-yo…- ¡mi boca quería decir si! Pero la razón me decía que lo pensara bien esto podría ser alguna broma de ella aun no confió totalmente… -P-pues yo… - en ese momento escuche el timbre donde acababa el receso – ¡Me tengo que ir! – Salí corriendo de ahí directo a mi salón, salvada por la campana; suspire, ahora solo debo de no topármela por ahí en el resto del di…'entrenamiento´ ¡maldición! Llegue a mi salón y aun no llegaba el maestro, me las arreglare después…

**Fin del flash back**

-Y eso fue exactamente lo que paso- les termine de explicar y baje mi mirada a mis manos, creo que no debí dejarla así, por lo menos le hubiera respondido algo…

-¡Pues con razón quiere asesinarte mujer!- Rin me agarro de los hombros y me agito

- Deberías decirle que sí, yo se que quieres, se te nota en la cara pillína- me alzo una ceja la peli verde

-Pues no es como que quisiera salir con ella – volví a poner mi mirada a un lado, haciéndome la ofendida – ¡¿Qué tal si me hace algo?!- me exalte un poco porque de verdad podía pasar – ¡quién sabe qué se le ocurra cuando me tenga sola a esa demente- violadora -acosadora de bellas jóvenes aguamarinas!- las mire un momento porque no habían respondido, su caras estaban blancas y mirando al frente – oigan ¿Qué tienen? Parece como si hubieran visto un demonio – no respondían y seguían con la misma expresión, de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarme de quien era dicha mano, si habían visto un demonio, estoy muerta…

-Así que… demente-violadora-acosadora – escuche esa voz neutra y calmada muy conocida, trague saliva nerviosa e imaginando lo que pasaría

- De bellas jóvenes aguamarinas…- ¡Claro Miku! Riégala más, mire rápidamente donde deberían estar Rin y Gumi, ya no estaban, mire a mi derecha y estaban alzando los pulgares en modo de apoyo desde detrás de las gradas que se encontraban a 8 metros de donde estaban antes ¿Cómo rayos llegaron ahí tan rápido? ¡Que grandes amigas tengo!, me voltee a ver a la peli rosa que tenia detrás y seguía con la misma mirada que tenia de lejos, rayos…

-Vengo a proponerte algo- dijo seria y viéndome directamente a los ojos, eso hará que me suba el color a mis mejillas…tome aire para controlar el sonrojo..

-Si es sobre el domingo mi respuesta es…-

-Ya no me interesa tu respuesta, lo que te diré es algo más interesante- sonrió como si ya supiera cómo se iba a vengar de mi huida épica de un hace rato, volví a tragar saliva sonoramente – una carrera- eso...eso... No suena tan malo… - si pierdo hare lo que me pidas, sea lo que sea – eso suena mejor…- pero si gano… saldrás conmigo sin poder negarte – eso ya no me gusto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande victoriosa, como si ya hubiera ganado, ah eso si que no…

-¡ACEPTO!- No pienso dejar que crea que ya me gano sin antes dar pelea. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento más de lo común, después puso su típica sonrisa, esa es la Luka que conocí llegando aquí, no ah sido ella en todo el día…aunque no puedo decidirme cual actitud de ella me gusta más…

Pedimos permiso a la entrenadora para que solo nosotras dos corriéramos en la pista, su respuesta fue: 'si mis dos mejores corredoras quieren competir una con otra, háganlo' no sabía que me tenía en tal alta estimación…ni a Luka

Nos pusimos en la línea de salida, nos estiramos un poco antes de comenzar. De un momento a otro se comenzó a acercar la gente para observarnos, se escuchaban murmullos como: 'esas dos volverán a correr' 'esta carrera estará interesante' 'es seguro que Luka gane' mire a Luka un momento ella se ve segura de sí misma, tiene esa mirada de 'la meta es mía' en su rostro, se ve tan… tan… hermosa… un grito me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¡NO TE VUELVAS A CAER MIKUU!-

Todos comenzaron a reírse, a mi cara le saltaba una vena en la frente, parece que ese ridículo mío no será olvidado en algún tiempo, solo me queda ignorarlo, mire de nuevo a Luka y esta tenía su mirada puesta en un lugar del "publico" mire hacia donde veía y era un chico que miraba a un lado asustado, parece que fue el que grito, volví a fijarme en Luka y su mirada era de asesina, no era necesario que lo intimidara pero lo más importante…¿Por qué lo hizo? Si a la que ofendieron fue a mí… otra vez sus comportamientos raros… pero lindos…

La entrenadora uso su silbato y todos dejaron de hablar, se puso a un lado de nosotras, es hora…

-En sus marcas- concentración Miku… -Listos- esto es para salvarte de salir con la acosadora, aunque ya no me parece tan mala idea...Espera… ¡CONCENTRACION!- ¡FUERA!-

Es como si mi cerebro ya tuviera la orden lista para cuando oye esa palabra mágica, se la envía a mis piernas y comienzo a correr, miro al frente y solo tengo objetivo, pero… miro a un lado y ese objetivo cambia en un instante… se vuelve color rosa y de un momento a otro se vuelve azul, un azul tan profundo que podría perderme en el… ¡NO MIKU! Mirada al frente… aunque a un lado hay mejor vista… ¡AL FRENTE DIJE! Seguí corriendo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como yo quería, en mi mente tenia la frase 'voy a ganar' pero otra parte de mi cuerpo no quería o no me hacía caso, esa parte quería verla a ella el domingo, quería saber sobre sus comportamientos raros, quería saber que paso ese año que no tuvimos contacto para que se volviera así, esa parte quería saberlo….

Mi miraba se volví a perder en un instante en ella y en su cara estaba esa misma determinación que tiene siempre en ganar, pero ahora se veía algo diferente, ese algo no quería perder esa carrera, sus ojos se fijaron en mi… estábamos a unos metros de la meta, yo llevo la delantera por primera vez hace mucho tiempo, llevo la delantera entre ella y yo, pero… no quiero ganar….no no quiero…., inconsciente(o conscientemente) disminuí mi velocidad, ella me gano por un metro de diferencia…

Todos felicitaron a Luka, ah es cierto casi me olvido del 'publico' que nos estaba rodeando, Luka salió de esa multitud para dirigirse hacia a mí, ¡claro! ahora viene a burlarse en mi cara, estaba a punto de toparse conmigo pero solo paso a un lado y me susurro sin detenerse…

-Llegare a tu casa a las 3 pm- Suspire…Yo quería esto ¿verdad?

**Domingo, 2:30 pm**

Aun faltan media hora para que llegue la rosada, ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Y ¿Por qué rayos estoy limpiando? A si domingo es día de aseo no tiene nada que ver con aquella visita de hoy…Un aviso que está saliendo en la televisión me saco de mis pensamientos…

'_Y en otras noticias, se acerca una gran tormenta a la ciudad de Tokio por el este, es recomendable que no salga a menos que sea muy necesario, les mantendremos informados'_

Me fije por la ventana y vi el cielo, vaya es verdad hay demasiadas nubes grises y una brisa algo fría, será mejor que no salga pero… ¿y Luka? Creo que podríamos cambiar de planes por hoy… creo…

No pasaron más de 10 min y escucho que alguien toca la puerta…mi corazón se detiene un momento, me fijo en mi atuendo para ver si estoy presentable, un short, una playera y sandalias está bien ¿no?; suspiro y camino hacia la puerta, miro por el orificio de esta, como si no supiera de quien se trata, y ahí está ella mirando a la nada…trae un pantalón de mezclilla, unas botas negras y una chamarra del mismo color, creo que si está haciendo algo de frio afuera, no se nota aquí a dentro, tal vez la convenza de posponer nuestra ¿c-cita? Oh bueno a ver qué pasa…Me dispongo a abrir y me comienzan a sudarme las manos, rayos… por fin logro abrir la puerta y sus ojos se posan en mi, haciendo que me sonrojara por primera vez en el día, espero y no haya más…

-Tardaste en abrir- dijo con un tono cortante, ¿tan temprano y empezamos de malas?

-Sí, buenas tardes y no estoy pegada a la puerta, gracias- le respondí con tono sarcástico-pasa si no quieres enfriarte más afuera- entro y cerré la puerta detrás de ella, aquí vamos… me voltee a verla y vi que recorría todo el lugar con la mirada algo llena de ¿nostalgia?...después puso su mirada en mí y me miro de arriba abajo, ¿Qué rayos hace? Eso es vergonzoso... hará que me vuelva a subir el color a las mejillas…

-Estas vestida demasiado ligera, esta soplando el viento afuera, ¿piensas salir así?- ah era por eso que me veía…

-emm… eso mismo quería decirte, pasaron en las noticias que se acerca una tormenta y pues yo…-¡solo dile que pospongan la c-c-cita Miku!

-Por mí no hay problema quedarme aquí-se sentó en un sillón de la sala- es más cómodo y privado – me sonrió muy pervertida mente, ¡eso no me gusta! O ¿sí? No, ¡no te gusta!

-Oh bueno yo no me refería a es…-

-Y este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, hace mucho que no estaba dentro de esta casa- lo sabía era nostálgica su mirada…y ahora que lo menciona…

-Tú fuiste la culpable que eso pasara-mire hacia el suelo, mi voz fue un susurro, no sé si la alcanzaría a oír, ella me volteo a ver extrañada así que parece que sí, pero miro hacia otro lado, parece que solo lo ignoro…

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- me pregunto apoyando su cabeza en su mano

-Tú eres la que me invitaste, tu deberías saber que hacer- no puedo creer que no tenga un plan para la c-c-cita…

-Pues no sé, tengo hambre, tienes algo que le puedas dar a esta pobre, hambrienta e inocente visitante- lo dijo en forma sarcástica y puso unos ojos de 'por favooor´ se veía adorable y me hizo gracia, creo que si se merece la comida

-Pues no eh comprado nada de comida esta semana, así que solo tengo unas latas de atún, no sé si te importe solo…-

-¡Me encantaría!- sus hermosos ojos comenzaron a brillar, ahora se veía más adorable que antes…

-Oh, había olvidado que te encanta el atún- mi semblante cambio repentinamente al recordar eso, creo que estamos reviviendo el pasado con cada cosa que decimos, pero… es necesario…al menos para mí, rápidamente cambie mi cara a la que antes tenía- bueno, acompáñame a la cocina y ahí tengo algunos vegetales si le quieres agregar algo- más tarde hablaría sobre lo que realmente me interesa saber

Como corderito manso me siguió hasta la cocina, saque la latas eh inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre ellas, vaya, tiene mucha hambre o es su euforia por el atún. Sin pedir permiso abrió el refrigerador y saco algunas cosas que tenia, mayonesa y… ¿puerros? Vaya combinación… igual sin pedir permiso saco de la alacena unas galletas y rápidamente comenzó a preparar una mezcla con los ingredientes que había sacado del refrigerador y comenzó a poner esa mezcla sobre la galletas y a crear pequeños bocadillos, yo solo me limitaba a observar a una Luka hambrienta. Al terminar de prepararlos, la combinación a primera vista era algo… amm interesante… mire a Luka y esta seguía con esa misma expresión ansiosa, solo observando su creación

-¿Quieres pasar al comedor o aquí esta….-

-Vamos al comedor ¡rápido!- no me dejo terminar cuando corrió hacia el comedor con una charola llena de esas galletas. Al llegar a este vi que no había comenzado a comer y me miraba ansiosa – siéntate ¡rápido!- me indico con la mano la silla que estaba a un lado suyo, siguiendo sus indicaciones me apresure lo más que pude, ella bendijo los alimentos y agarro un bocadillo, se lo llevo a la boca y después su reacción fue de un éxtasis total ¿estarán tan buenos? Ella me miro extrañada al notar mi mirada – vamos no me dejes comiendo sola y prueba uno- ella tomo una galleta y la puso enfrente de mi boca dándome a entender que ella me la daría, yo me sonroje por el acto de ella pero abrí mi boca y le di un mordisco a esa rara combinación, la sensación fue… espectacular, la mire sorprendida, no me imaginaba que algo supiera tan bien – rico ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí y le arrebate lo que quedaba de la galleta, al acabarla tome otra y ella hizo lo mismo, nos volvimos a acabar muy rápido el bocadillo, así fuimos tomando una a una cada galleta hasta que solo quedo una…

Al darme cuenta de esto voltee a verla y ella tenía su mirada en mi, ¡ah no! Pero no cualquier mirada, tenía 'esa' mirada, la misma que pone en las competencias…no es necesario que diga algo... Se lo que quiere… pero… ¡esa galleta será mía! Sus reflejos fueron más rápidos que los míos, pero eso no evitaría que se la arrebatara antes de que pudiera si quiera saborearla, al tenerla en mis manos corrí hacia las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, sentí como ella venía detrás de mi o mejor dicho ¡detrás de mi galleta! Subí lo más rápido que pude y entre en la primera habitación que se me puso enfrente la cual era la de mis padres, que no supiera en cual habitación estaba me iba a dar un poco de tiempo pero tengo que esconderme y rápido, no vi otro mejor escondite que el gran armario que había en la habitación, me metí ahí y me senté debajo de la ropa de mis padres, cerrando la puerta para que no me viera a simple vista.

Escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abría y unos pasos entraban, tengo que comérmela ya o me la quitara, sin pensarlo dos veces puse la mitad de la galleta en mi boca, oh delicia de los dioses… era tanto lo que estaba disfrutando que no me di cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta del armario y alguien estaba agachada enfrente de mi…

-Te encontré Miku- Luka me mostraba su gran sonrisa, no una arrogante como siempre, no, esta era más… familiar… La peli-rosa me quito de un mordisco el trozo de bocadillo que sobresaltaba de mi boca, uniendo así nuestros labios por un instante el cual sentí de nuevo ese frio que tienen, pude ver esos ojos que me miraban juguetones y sus mejillas muy rojas como deben estar ahora mismo las mías… ella se separo, se sentó en el suelo y saboreo su 'premio' –Esto fue un empate- me dijo al acabar de comer – Te comiste la mitad y es lo más cerca que has estado de ganarme en algo esta semana- mi boca se iba a abrir con un reclamo en ella, pero- sin contar el viernes, en nuestra carrera en el entrenamiento- ella…ella… se dio cuenta de que me deje ganar…

-No sé de qué me hablas…- mire hacia otro lado queriéndole no dar interés a su comentario

-No trates de negarlo, ¿Por qué me dejaste ganar?- Rayos…-Soy tan irresistible, ¿que no te pudiste aguantar las ganas de verme hoy?- su sonrisa arrogante regreso…que raros cambios de humor tiene…

-No fue por eso- me cruce de brazos y la mire irritada por su comentario, ni que estuviera tan b… bueno si lo esta... mi pensamiento hizo que me subiera un poco el color en las mejillas

-Te has puesto roja, ¿Qué estas pensando? Pervertida…- ese comentario aumento el color en mis mejillas

-Nada que te importe, y la razón por la que te deje ganar es porque quería algunas respuestas- la mire algo seria y recordando una técnica de mirar a sus cejas en lugar de sus ojos para evitar sonrojos involuntarios

-¿Respuestas? Hmm…Puedo imaginarme de que estás hablando – suspiro; se paro del suelo y se sentó en la cama de mis padres – ven acá y pregunta lo que quieras saber- recordé que aun seguía en el armario así que le hice caso, me senté aun lado de ella, acomodándome para que dar frente a frente, ahora… ¿con que empiezo?

-Veamos…-puse mi mano en mi barbilla pensando, en realidad tengo mucho que preguntar pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no se por donde empezar…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías respuestas?- mi mira algo divertida

-Si si, pero…-

-¿Qué tal si comenzamos por hace un poco más de año? ¿Te parece?- yo solo asentí sorprendida de lo que dijo, no esperaba que ella sola me lo dijera- no estaba en mis planes revivir el pasado hoy pero, ya que tanta curiosidad tienes, pues que se le va hacer-

-No es curiosidad es... es...-mi mirada se desvió al suelo- querer saber que paso con mi vieja amiga- la mire y sus ojos se habían abierto, sorprendida, cambio su semblante al de antes y volvió a suspirar…

-Pues veras…hace ya poco más de un año, antes de yo entrar a la preparatoria - su mirada cayó al suelo, algo insegura, nunca la había visto así… - mi padre… ¿lo recuerdas?- yo solo asentí a su pregunta- bueno el… el... me golpeo y termine en el hospital- mi cara era de horror ante semejante confesión de parte de ella, oh Luka ¿Qué te han hecho?...

**Y bueno aquí se queda la primera parte, les había prometido lemmon ¿no? Aquí tendré que pedir una disculpa, intente escribir algo de ese tipo pero no me gusto como quedo, la prueba está en one-shot que subí hace poco, fue raro e,e igual si tendrá algo mas liguero que será lime en alguna parte del fic, mil disculpas. Quisiera saber tu opinión en un review, ¿les parece muy cortos los capítulos? Y si tienen alguna queja o quieren que agregue algo díganme y lo intentare agregar al fic, también solo si quieren dar su opinión es bienvenida :3 pronto subiré un nuevo fic (que era one-shot pero alguien lo alargo) en fin, nos vemos pronto :D**


End file.
